This invention relates to apparatus for coupling the exhaust system of a truck or tractor to an associated trailer, and, more particularly, to apparatus for automatically coupling the exhaust system when the tractor is in operative relationship with the trailer.
It is well known in the art to use the exhaust gases from tractor exhaust systems to heat portions of a trailer. A dump truck in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,628 issued to Lackey et al. accomplishes this with an elaborate exhaust coupling system having conduits, hinges, seals, etc. The exhaust coupling system is not only complicated and expensive but obviously difficult to assemble and operate. Moreover, the exhaust coupling system does not automatically connect when the tractor is connected in operative relationship with the trailer. Instead, the exhaust coupling system of Lackey et al can only be completely assembled and/or connected after the tractor and trailer are connected in operative relationship.